Aquí en este mundo contigo
by Cottonee
Summary: Cinco primeras veces en la relación de Viktor y Yuuri, y lo que siempre se siente como la primera vez.


_Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! No creo que alguno de mis viejos lectores esté por aquí, después de todo han pasado AÑOS desde la última vez que utilicé esta cuenta, pero bueno, esta no es una historia completamente nueva, la publiqué en inglés el mes pasado en AO3 (works / 15985949) y se ocurrió traducirla al español. :)_

 _Disclaimer:_ Yuri! on ICE _no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Aquí** **en este mundo contigo**

 **1\. Baile**

—¡Baila conmigo, Viktor! —Es toda la advertencia que Viktor recibe antes de que sea abrazado por un Yuuri Katsuki semidesnudo.

A través de los años, Viktor ha llegado a pensar en los banquetes como eventos monótonos en los que tiene que socializar con patrocinadores potenciales, sonreír como si estuviera encantado de estar ahí, posar para un par de fotografías, y beber sorbos de champaña costosa mientras que escucha conversaciones aburridas.

Viktor está habituado a pasar la velada mirando a los patinadores más jóvenes hablar y reír, recordando como él solía ser como ellos alguna vez, cuando era _Viktor Nikiforov: El Prometedor Patinador Junior_ y no _Viktor Nikiforov: La Leyenda Viviente_.

Sus interacciones con la mayoría de los patinadores están limitadas a recibir tímidas palabras de admiración de adolescentes que aspiran ser _justo como él_ y Viktor solo trata de sonreír alentadoramente antes de volver a encontrarse solo.

Ahora, Viktor no puede decir «no» y deja que Yuuri lo guíe a la pista de baile.

Cuando Yuuri baila, todos se detienen a observarlo, porque incluso con todo el alcohol en su sistema, los pies de Yuuri no dejan de ser gráciles y ni siquiera se tambalea por un segundo mientras hace girar a Viktor.

Viktor no puede creer que se esté divirtiendo tanto. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse tan libre, sin cargar el peso de ser el Mejor Patinador del Mundo.

Viktor ríe, acercándose a Yuuri, sintiendo su corazón acelerándose dentro de su pecho. Sus movimientos cambian al ritmo de un tango y por un momento, sus rostros están tan cerca que Viktor puede oler el alcohol en el aliento de Yuuri y puede ver como sus lindos ojos cafés brillan alegremente.

Un segundo después, Yuuri ríe y lo inclina hacia atrás. Viktor grita, tomando a Yuuri de los hombros por reflejo, pero Yuuri lo sostiene con firmeza alrededor de la cintura y Viktor se permite a sí mismo relajarse y disfrutar del momento.

Ellos bailan hasta que las ropas de Viktor están arrugadas y sus mejillas están sonrojadas, mientras que jadea por el esfuerzo físico. Las ropas de Yuuri se están deslizando fuera de su cuerpo de nuevo, cuando voltea para ver a Viktor, rodeándolo con sus brazos y moviendo sus caderas de manera sinuosa mientras balbucea palabras que Viktor no comprende del todo.

Entonces, Yuuri cambia la vida de Viktor con tan solo cuatro palabras:

— _¡Sé mi entrenador, Viktor!_

 **2.** **Tom** **á** **ndose de las manos**

La noche es demasiado cálida y demasiado húmeda, haciendo que Viktor se sienta pegajoso. Es difícil moverse entre el mar de personas que se mueve lentamente mientras visitan varios puestos. Hay niños corriendo con emoción entre los adultos, sin importarles las arrugas que aparecen en la tela de sus _yukatas_.

Viktor está amando todo.

Desde que Viktor vio los afiches por toda la ciudad y le pidió a Yuuri que los tradujera para él, Viktor ha estado esperando el _Festival de Fuegos Artificiales de Hasetsu_ con entusiasmo.

Viktor incluso le prohibió a Yuuri patinar esa tarde, proclamando que era el momento para que ambos se divirtieran un poco. Sorpresivamente, Yuuri no objetó demasiado, rindiéndose ante la persuasión de Viktor y su propia frustración después de no haber podido completar las rotaciones de un cuádruple _Salchow_ , seis veces seguidas.

En el presente, Viktor se detiene tras caminar unos cuantos pasos para preguntarle a Yuuri sobre los juegos y la comida, sonriendo cuando nota la expresión suave del rostro de Yuuri mientras divaga sobre las diferentes cosas que pueden probar.

El juego de las pistolas de corcho se queda vacío después de que un grupo de adolescentes se mueve a otro puesto y Viktor hace su mejor esfuerzo por ganar al menos uno de los premios. Desafortunadamente, Viktor falla miserablemente. Yuuri es mejor, pero no lo suficientemente bueno para ganar algo más grande que un llavero.

Viktor mira entonces a los puestos de alimentos. Toda la comida se ve y huele deliciosa, y eso basta para que se le haga agua la boca.

—Quiero probar toda la comida que pueda —Viktor declara, no pensando realmente cuando toma la mano Yuuri, guiándolo al puesto de comida más cercano.

—Esto es _takoyaki_ , pequeñas bolitas rellenas de pulpo —Yuuri explica, sus mejillas están rojas mientras que esquiva la mirada de Viktor.

Viktor se da cuenta de que aún está sosteniendo la mano de Yuuri. « _Oh_.»

—Creo que compraré un poco —Viktor decide, soltando la mano de Yuuri para tomar un par de monedas de yen de su bolsillo—. Yuuri, ¿qué me recomiendas?

—Bueno, básicamente cualquier alimento en palo es característico de los festivales japoneses —Yuuri responde, sus mejillas aún están sonrojadas—. También creo que te gustaría el _taiyaki_ o el _dango_.

Viktor acepta la bolsa de papel que contiene el _takoyaki_. Después dice:

—Compremos esos también.

Alcanza a tomar la mano de Yuuri de nuevo, sintiendo alivio cuando Yuuri parece titubear menos al caminar a su lado la segunda vez.

Tomar a Yuuri de la mano es agradable. Las palmas de Yuuri son un poco ásperas pero cálidas, tal vez un muy cálidas para el verano, pero a Viktor no le importa mucho. Él siente que la mano de Yuuri lo mantiene con los pies en la tierra: sería demasiado fácil acostumbrarse a sostener la mano de Yuuri, tan fácil como trazar círculos en su piel y besar el dorso.

Increíblemente, consiguen encontrar un banco vacío cerca del juego de pesca de _yo-yos_ , dónde los niños ríen y juegan, celebrado cuando alguno de ellos consigue atrapar uno.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Yuuri pregunta.

—Tal vez después. —Viktor sonríe, volteando para verlo—. Quiero comer toda esta deliciosa comida primero.

Viktor toma la comida de las bolsas, ofreciéndole a Yuuri la mitad de cada cosa. A cambio, Yuuri compra _kakigori_ para ambos. Viktor disfruta cuando el hielo picado refresca su boca y garganta.

Entonces, el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales comienza. Las explosiones iluminan el cielo en un arreglo de diferentes colores y figures que hacen que todos miren fascinados al cielo.

Por un momento, Viktor solo ve a Yuuri, notando como las luces se reflejan en la superficie de sus lentes y la curva sutil de sus labios. Viktor toma la mano de Yuuri de nuevo, sorprendiéndose de manera agradable cuando Yuuri es el que aprieta sus dedos antes de entrelazarlos.

 **3\. Cita**

—Ese fue un hermoso triple _Axel_ —Viktor exclama. Él está parado cerca de la barrera de la pista, dándole a Yuuri el espacio que necesita para practicar—. Ahora veamos si puedes aterrizar un cuádruple _Salchow_ limpio.

—Claro. —Yuuri asiente, patinando alrededor de la pista, ganando la velocidad necesaria para completar las cuatro rotaciones.

Yuuri aterriza inclinándose hacia adelante, apenas consiguiendo balancearse lo suficiente para no caer al hielo. Es una mejora y un paso más cerca para que Yuuri aterrice el salto consistentemente.

Yuuri suspira mientras Viktor patina para acercarse a él.

—Estuviste cerca de aterrizarlo perfectamente, solo controla mejor tu velocidad y tu centro de gravedad.

Yuuri asiente, pero mira al hielo casi con pesar.

—Necesito practicar más —él murmura.

Viktor comprende la frustración de Yuuri. Aún es difícil para él aterrizar un cuádruple _Salchow_ perfecto, incluso después de meses de práctica. Además, el _Campeonato de Chugoku, Shikoku y Kyushu_ está a unos días de iniciar y Yuuri se ha estado preocupando demasiado.

Viktor sabe que Yuuri se ha estado escapando por las noches para practicar a solas de nuevo. Él se ha sentido tentado a confiscar la llave de Yuuri en un par de ocasiones hasta que él aprenda sobre horarios apropiados para patinar y descansar, pero Viktor está seguro de que Yuuri se molestaría bastante si en realidad se atreviera a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Viktor tiene otro plan para ayudar a Yuuri a relajarse.

—Has estado trabajando duro, creo que mereces un premio —Viktor dice deteniéndose frente a Yuuri—. ¿Hay algo que quieras? —Le guiña el ojo.

Yuuri se ruboriza, negando con la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Está bien, no necesito nada —le responde.

Viktor toma a Yuuri de las muñecas, acercándolo a él hasta que las serretas de sus cuchillas se encuentran con un tintineo.

—No pregunté por algo que necesites, sino por algo _que quieras_ —Viktor susurra en su oído.

Él siente a Yuuri tensandose con sus palmas y lo deja ir, retrocediendo un paso.

—No tienes que comprarme nada —Yuuri insiste.

—¡Entonces te voy a llevar a una cita! —Viktor proclama—. Tú puedes elegir el lugar.

Viktor le guiña el ojo de nuevo y la cara de Yuuri se torna tan roja que Viktor realmente se preocupa por él.

—¡¿Como una verdadera cita romántica?! —Yuuri exclama.

—¿Sí? —Viktor ya no está tan seguro de su plan—. Piénsalo mientras practicas la segunda mitad de tu programa largo.

Viktor patina de vuelta a la barrera para iniciar la música sin mirar atrás para ver la reacción de Yuuri, prefiriendo darle espacio para pensar y patinar.

Es cierto que últimamente ellos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y no sería la primera vez que salen juntos. Pero en todas las ocasiones pasadas, no existía algo explícitamente romántico pasando entre ellos, ni siquiera cuando se estaban volviendo demasiado cercanos para ser considerados _solo amigos_.

No es hasta más tarde cuando Yuuri está secando sus patines y Viktor obtiene su respuesta.

—Iré. —Yuuri suspira y si no fuera por el hecho que _Ice Castle_ está completamente vacío, Viktor nunca lo hubiera escuchado hablar—. A la cita, si la oferta aún está en pie, n–no tengo un lugar preferido para ir… me refiero a que es mejor si tú escoges el lugar.

Viktor le sonríe a Yuuri.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos muchísimo!

Ellos toman el tren a Fukuoka la mañana siguiente, después de que Viktor pasara una gran parte de la noche buscando en su computadora lugares que a Yuuri le gustarían. Eligió algunas atracciones de la ciudad que fueron reseñadas como románticas y perfectas para primeras citas.

Lamentablemente, Viktor se pierde mientras intenta encontrar el camino correcto para desplazarse por la ciudad, no queriendo molestar a Yuuri al pedirle ayuda con las direcciones todo el tiempo, pero Yuuri se molesta aún más cuando terminan caminando en círculos hasta que comienza a llover.

Solo dos cosas en su cita son tan buenas como Viktor planeó: la comida deliciosa del restaurante al que corrieron buscando refugio de la lluvia y la mano de Yuuri tomando la suya bajo la mesa.

 **4\. Beso**

Viktor piensa en su primer beso con Yuuri a menudo. A Viktor le gusta imaginar diferentes situaciones para que suceda: un beso romántico después de una cena a la luz de las velas, sus bocas encontrándose en la oscuridad de su habitación después de una conversación sincera, o un travieso roce de labios mientras patinan juntos, son sus posibles primeros besos favoritos.

En realidad, su primer beso es un desastre, es doloroso y algo exagerado; un impulso, una idea sin pensar del todo que aún consigue ser perfecta en la mente de Viktor y algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Sus dientes chocan, Viktor casi no alcanza los labios de Yuuri y después de un segundo fugaz, ambos caen al hielo. Viktor recibe la mayor parte del impacto en sus brazos, codos y rodillas, pero Yuuri aún se queda sin aliento por el golpe; Yuuri que se ve hermoso mientras lo mira como si le acabara de regalar la luna y las estrellas: sorprendido con ojos amorosos y dulces.

Viktor quiere besarlo de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero las puntuaciones de Yuuri están por ser anunciadas, así que lo ayuda a levantarse mientras que Yuuri ríe nerviosamente.

Viktor está seguro de que los reporteros toman más fotos de lo usual cuando se sientan juntos en el _kiss and cry_ y eso no lo sorprende en absoluto. Yuuri mueve su pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que su puntuación es anunciada y se posiciona entre Phichit y Chris, volviéndose un medallista de plata.

Los hombros de Yuuri se relajan después, finalmente liberando la tensión y el estrés que reunió durante el día. Viktor celebra abrazando a Yuuri.

—Gran trabajo —él susurra en su oído, sabiendo que Yuuri lo escucha por encima del ruido en su alrededor cuando asiente.

Viktor toma una fotografía de Yuuri cuando recibe su medalla, publicándola en sus redes sociales después, poniendo un par de corazones como pie de foto. Viktor añade todas las fotos que Phichit publica a sus «me gusta» cuando finalmente camina de vuelta a su habitación de hotel después de que termina la rueda de prensa y Yuuri es libre de irse.

Viktor sonríe cuando ve la fotografía en la que él sujeta a Yuuri mientras que él muestra su medalla. Él realmente necesita pedirle a Phichit que le envíe esa foto.

Yuuri camina a su lado, muy callado, apenas arrastrando sus pies sobre el piso cubierto de alfombra, a medida que el cansancio comienza a sobreponerse a su voluntad y pensamientos ansiosos que aún consiguen mantenerlo despierto.

Viktor sigue a Yuuri a su habitación, mirando cuando Yuuri se deshace de su chaqueta deportiva y se sienta en la cama. Viktor permanece por un momento cerca de la puerta, en caso de que Yuuri prefiera permanecer solo, pero Yuuri sonríe y le da un par de palmaditas al colchón a su lado.

—Intentar un cuádruple _Flip_ fue algo imprudente —Viktor lo regaña, cerrado la puerta tras él—. Quería decírtelo antes de que lo olvidara.

—Admito que no pensé mucho antes de saltar. —Yuuri ríe entre dientes. Viktor puede ver sus mejillas enrojeciendo cuando se sienta a su lado.

—Definitivamente vas a tener más que practicar más tus saltos —Viktor dice, su tono de voz no es ni la mitad de reprendiente de lo que hubiera preferido—. Aún así, fue una manera agradable de sorprenderme.

Los ojos de Viktor se encuentran con los de Yuuri.

—Me alegra que te gustara —Yuuri susurra al momento que una tímida sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Me encantó —Viktor confiesa—. Creo que es justo que a ti también te haya encantado tu sorpresa. —Viktor bromea, pero los ojos de Yuuri se mueven a su boca por un segundo, y él sabe que así fue.

Viktor es el que se acerca a Yuuri, rodeándolo con sus brazos e inclinándose hasta que puede sentir la respiración agitada de Yuuri en su rostro, pero Yuuri es el que junta sus labios.

El segundo beso es aún mejor que el primero.

 **5\. Pelea**

En retrospectiva, el discutir con Yuuri de vez en cuando, no era una experiencia completamente desconocida. Yuuri es necio, impulsivo e incluso _mezquino_ si se lo propone, y aunque Viktor nunca toma la desobediencia de Yuuri de manera completamente negativa—porque él también solía actuar de esa manera hacia su propio entrenador—las discusiones son inevitables.

Discusiones sobre los programas de Yuuri porque a Yuuri no le gusta cuando Viktor lo da por sentado a él o a su manera de patinar, riñas ligeras causadas por diferencias culturales, y disputas que ocurren con la progresión natural de su relación, jamás pudieron haber preparado a Viktor para la dura realidad de su primera pelea.

Viktor siente a su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho cuando Yuuri le dice que se retirará después de la final del Grand Prix, y su corazón duele cuando él llama a Yuuri «egoísta».

Ambos lloran; Viktor primero y después Yuuri, cuando sus lágrimas no se detienen y solo aumentan hasta que Viktor siente un nudo en la garganta.

Viktor empuja a Yuuri para que se recueste en la cama, mirándolo mientras sus lágrimas caen en los lentes de Yuuri, deslizándose hasta que caen en su piel.

—Viktor, yo… —Es evidente que a Yuuri se le dificulta encontrar las palabras correctas. Acerca su mano para tocar las mejillas húmedas de Viktor—. Lo siento.

Las lágrimas llenan los ojos de Yuuri. Él parpadea y una finalmente se desliza por la esquina de su ojo. Viktor se pregunta por un segundo, cómo es que alguien que había conseguido hacerlo tan feliz, es ahora la razón por la que las lágrimas tristes no paran.

—Ni siquiera terminarás esta temporada —Viktor rueda en la cama para recostarse al lado de Yuuri en lugar de encima de él—. ¿Qué hay de las Competencias Nacionales? ¿Los Cuatro Continentes? ¿El Campeonato Mundial?

—No tiene sentido que yo continúe manteniéndote alejado del hielo por más tiempo —Yuuri murmura.

—No lo estás haciendo. —Viktor suspira—. Siempre he estado dispuesto a ayudarte y seré tu entrenador por todo el tiempo que me necesites.

—Te dije antes que me retiraría después de esto. —La voz de Yuuri se rompe—. Lo siento, no creo poder lidiar con esto ahora mismo.

Viktor respira profundamente, limpiándose las lágrimas y secando su rostro con la toalla. Entonces mira a Yuuri: sus ojos están rojos, su labio inferior tiembla y no importa cuáles sean sus sentimientos en ese instante, Viktor es un entrenador y su patinador necesita estar concentrado para su programa largo.

—Claro, hablemos de esto después de la final. —Viktor casi extiende su brazo para tomar la mano de Yuuri—en la que muestra su anillo de manera orgullosa—, pero Yuuri se levanta de la cama y el momento pasa.

No intercambian ninguna otra palabra por el resto de la noche.

 **1\. Patinaje**

—Te ves magnífico —Viktor dice mientras sus dedos se mueven para atar los cordones de los patines de Yuuri de la manera que le gusta.

—Tú tampoco te ves mal —Yuuri responde, mirando a Viktor con aprecio.

Viktor ríe.

—¿Cómo los sientes? —él pregunta cuando ambos patines están atados.

Yuuri se levanta, flexiona sus pies y salta un par de veces.

—Perfectos, como siempre.

Los labios de Yuuri se arquean en una hermosa sonrisa y Viktor tiene que contenerse para no besarlo, porque no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Aún así, el saber que habrá suficiente tiempo para que Viktor presione besos sobre todo el cuerpo de Yuuri después de que regresen a su habitación de hotel, compensa todos los besos que no pudieron compartir antes.

La audiencia aplaude y la ganadora de la medalla de plata saluda al público y hace una reverencia.

Yuuri se quita su chaqueta deportiva y presiona un suave beso a el anillo de Viktor.

—Nos vemos pronto —Yuuri dice y Viktor apenas tiene tiempo de asentir antes de que Yuuri patine lejos de él.

Yuuri aún sonríe cuando adopta la pose inicial, bajando su cabeza al momento que las luces se atenúan y las notas de una conocida melodía italiana comienzan a sonar.

« _Stammi vicino_ » siempre ha expresado una llamada de amor, el ferviente deseo de ser amado y el miedo de perder ese amor. Después de los últimos meses, Viktor puede comprender la letra mejor y él puede señalar el momento en el que su vida cambió para siempre. No fue solo debido a ese primer baile en el banquete del año paso, pero también gracias a un cierto vídeo que se volvió _viral_.

Después del triple _Axel_ , Viktor sabe que es el momento de unirse a Yuuri en el hielo y el patina en su dirección, deshaciéndose de su chaqueta sin importarle realmente dónde aterriza. Su corazón late fuera de control y eso le encanta; ama cómo después de tantas horas ensayando y practicando juntos, aún se siente como la primera vez. Ama cómo se siente tan vivo y tan enamorado.

Al principio, patinar juntos era incómodo. Era difícil coordinar sus movimientos, era difícil encontrar la distancia adecuada para evitar colisiones sin alejarse demasiado el uno del otro, pero los levantamientos escalaron rápidamente a la primera posición de los elementos que los hacían tambalearse y caer al hielo.

Ahora Viktor levanta a Yuuri posicionando sus manos en su torso y haciéndolo girar para que pueda descender suavemente a sus brazos. Su técnica de baile sobre hielo está lejos de ser perfecta, pero consiguen permanecer de pie, por lo que no es completamente mala tampoco.

Yuuri acaricia el rostro de Viktor tan suavemente que es casi difícil recordar esa vez que lo abofeteó por accidente. Yuuri sonríe, girando mientras Viktor lo persigue, siguiendo una rutina que planearon juntos entre besos en _Ice Castle_ cuando era tarde y solo después de que Yuuri había terminado con su entrenamiento del día.

Será duro seguir entrenando a Yuuri mientras trata de tener un gran regreso, pero cuando Viktor se encuentra en los brazos de Yuuri en la pose final, mientras Yuuri ríe en su oído, él está seguro de que su futuro es más brillante de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora: No olviden dejar sus comentarios. :) Como mencioné en la nota de arriba, ahora me enfoco en escribir en inglés. Pueden encontrar todos mis fanfics de Yuri! on ICE en mi cuenta de AO3 (mismo nombre de usuario) y quién sabe, tal vez me anime a traducir algo más o a escribir algo completamente nuevo en español algún día. Todo depende de si les gustó esta historia. ;)_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
